We're All Gay For Someone
by Enya Talisman
Summary: Nico likes Umi, Kotori has a mutual crush on her student, NozoMaki is already a thing, even Rin has someone on her mind.


Nico: Alright! Time to dominate this story with my nico nico nii!

Umi: I won't allow that.

Nico: You're so uptight! It's as if you're on your period!

Umi: Nico...

Nico: Wow really?! Damn, Nico-nii must be a psychic!

Umi: Enya doesn't own anything _._ (I _will_ kill Nico later.)

XXXXXX

"Okay, and that's it for my lesson! Class dismissed!" Nico ended her lesson, snapping her book shut. All of a sudden as she was about to exit the classroom she was in, an orange-haired student appeared before her. "Oh Hoshizora-san, what is it?"

"Nico-chan! Help me with Literature nyaaaa!" The student latched onto Nico's petite body, preventing Nico from leaving.

"Weren't you paying attention at all to Umi just now?!" Nico sighed, her most annoying (but lovable) student always came begging her for help when examinations were just around the corner. "And call me sensei!"

"You teach English nya! Sonoda-sensei is so mean, she didn't teach me _anything_ nya!" Rin whined, rubbing her tears on Nico's favourite pink cardigan.

"All the more I can't help you with Literature! Just approach her and ask!" Nico tried to pry herself out of Rin's grip but failed miserably.

"Eyah~ There's a NicoRin moment in here~" A byzantium haired teacher smirked, going over to a scarlet-haired student. "Want me and Maki-chan to make out so that you two don't feel awkward yan?"

"Get lost Tojo-sensei." Maki grumbled, going over to Nico and pulling Rin away from the English teacher. "Now it's time for History, get back to your seat."

"Help me Nico-chan! Rin would do _anything_ nya! Anything!" Rin begged, trying her best to seek help from her teacher. Of course like any normal teacher would do, Nico ignored Rin's plea.

"Thanks Nishikino-san, I better get going." Nico hurriedly left the classroom, bumping into an ash-grey haired woman on the way back to the staff room. "Oh hey Kotori."

"Ah Nico-chan! How was your lesson so far?" Nico shrugged, it was uneventful in a way since the only thing of interest that happened was Rin begging her for help in literature.

"Meh, I think yours could be more interesting."

"For example?"

"Oh I dunno, like that hot quarter Russian in your class who tries to flirt with you?" Nico smirked after seeing the blush on Kotori's face.

"A-Ayase-san is just friendly..."

"Like hell she is, she's flirting with you and you know it. By the way, is Umi in the staff room?"

"Yup, are you going to make a pass as usual?" Kotori teased, aware of the English teacher's crush on the Literature teacher.

"Shaddap. You're no better, preying on a 17 year old."

"H-Hey! That's mean Nico-chan!" Kotori pouted, but holding no malice towards Nico. "I'll be heading to my class now. See ya!"

"Sure. See ya around." Nico said and walked towards the staff room, discovering Umi in her assigned seat. "Hey Umi, whatcha doing?"

"Preparing some tests for your class tomorrow." Umi simply replied, typing out a series of questions on her keyboard.

"What the... 'With knowledge of the entire story, explain the definition of a relationship between a mother and daughter'?! Umi, what the hell are you setting?!"

"Tests. I need to test the students on their knowledge on the book they have been learning over the past six months."

"Isn't the book some sci-fi story...? Couldn't you test something like 'With knowledge of the entire story, compare and contrast the story's universe with reality'?!"

"I did. It's one of the easier questions." Nico facepalmed, her attempts to help Rin failing miserably.

"Uh huh... Say Umi..." Nico started off, getting Umi's attention. _'If Rin is really gonna hold true to her word, then maybe I should just help her out... Maybe.'_

"Yes Nico?" Umi asked, removing her glasses and placing them on the table.

"What exactly _did_ you teach to my class just now? Some of them were like 'no more' and 'gyaaaa' in my class. It's freaking irritating to stop my lesson every five minutes." Nico asked, not going to reveal that Rin was the only one who actually complained.

"Just the in depth on the mother-daughter relationship and asked them to question whether the relationship is a warped form of familial love or true love."

"What the..."

"There's an incest couple inside the story."

"How did the school allow that?"

"Trust me, Kotori's eyes always does the trick. Plus that's her mother after all." Umi commented, opening her copy of the book. "Would you like a read?"

"N-No thanks. By the way, how is Hoshizora-san like in your class?" Nico asked, sweating due to the slight change of expression on Umi's face. _'Oh I don't like where this is going...'_

"Why?" Umi asked, aware of her colleague's relationship with the mentioned student. It wasn't that she didn't trust Nico, it was the fact that Rin tended to use Nico to wheedle certain information out of her.

"She's disastrous in my class. Can't speak a decent greeting in English. I figured that she would have a tough time in your class too, since she considers it boring." Nico responded, omitting some information about Rin.

"Huh. Well that explains why she's sleeping in _my_ lessons."

"Oh serves her right then. Hey Umi, you still remember the offer about letting me read that weird sci-fi book?" Nico asked, somewhat regretting that she did not think of accepting Umi's offer when she had the chance. _'Ah screw this, I'll just wing it.'_

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me you want to help her by getting my book..." Nico gulped, her master plan was revealed in a matter of seconds. With some quick thinking, she managed to change her reason.

"Screw Hoshizora-san, she can fail you test for all I care. I just wanted yours as it has notes to explain the... weird events in that book..." A smile appeared on Umi's face as she heard Nico's answer, making Nico's heart leap out of the roof.

"I'm surprised Nico, I always thought that you couldn't care less about literature! Here you go, just give it back to me by Friday. Also, try not to let-"

"Hoshizora-san get her kitty paws on your copy. Sure thing, it's payback for telling me to 'go and die' during a conversation test in English..." Nico grinned evilly, successfully masking her true intentions on obtaining the book.

 _'Hehehehe... Umi's book, obtained!'_

XXXXXX

"Okay I'm gonna give you a crash course session on lit! In exchange, you better keep your promise!" Nico sighed, holding up Umi's copy of the book in her hands.

"Thanks nya! Okay, can Nico-chan give me the summary of Chapter 13? Rin didn't copy that just now so now she needs it nya!" Rin asked, holding up a pen and her notebook, prepared to take down notes.

"Mine or hers?" Nico asked, flipping to the chapter Rin had asked for. At the last page of Chapter 13 was neatly jotted notes crammed into a space below the words.

"What's hers nya?" Nico decided to simply just show Rin the notes found inside Umi's book. Rin took one look it and pushed away her literature teacher's book filled with all of the necessary information Rin needed to pass. "Rin would prefer yours nya..."

"Okay then. This is a messed up backstory of how this weirdo mom came to love her equally weirdo daughter in a sexual way."

"Sonoda-sensei's gonna kill me if Rin actually writes that down..." Rin sighed, slumping into her chair. "Oh yeah, how do you want Rin to repay you nya?"

"Hmm... Just help me find out whether Umi has any interest in me. Romantic interest okay?!" Nico warned, pointing as Rin. She knew that Rin needs to be given specific orders in order to carry out the task at hand.

"Roger nya!" Rin saluted Nico, going back to studying immediately after. An hour had passed and Nico was going through Umi's book, or more specifically, skimming through the story as she decided right from the beginning that she wasn't going to read through a 657 paged book. Even if she had a major gay crush on the woman helping students analyse the very same book Nico currently had in her hands.

"Hey Nico-chan?" Rin suddenly asked, causing Nico to snap out of her daydream.

"Yeah?"

"We're like best friends right?" Nico nodded, it wasn't like Rin to be serious at all. Even when studying for a test the following day, she'll still attempt to joke around.

"What is it?" Nico frowned, not liking the tone of her best friend and neighbour. She had known Rin for years, so she was actually the person who understood the energetic student the most. "Don't tell me you got yourself into some deep shit..."

"Not that!" Rin burst out, reassuring Nico. "Rin was just wondering if Nico-chan will still hang out with Rin should she gets into trouble nya..."

"Okay, you're freaking me out. What the hell did you do?" Nico wondered what was the worst that could happen to her neighbour until Rin was imagining scenarios where she would avoid Rin totally. Not like she could actually do that, they were in the same school and lived beside each other.

"Rin kinda has a crush..."

"That's perfectly okay. I'm into Umi and you're already aware of that-"

"... on the principal... nya?" Rin ended her confession with a question, attempting to ease the suspenseful atmosphere. It only served to make Nico's jaw drop to the floor however, for it was totally a situation she didn't expect.

"T-The principal?! A-As in Kotori's mom?! Please say that you're referring to some other principal!" Nico paled, her employer could be scary when she needed to. For someone as bubbly as Rin to get involved with a strict person like Kotori's mother... it was a recipe for disaster to be honest.

"Uh huh... Nico-chan thinks it's weird right nya?" Rin sighed, she had already anticipated such a reaction from her decade long friend, it wasn't _that_ much of a big deal to her anymore.

"Not that! She's like, able to kick you out for making a move on her! Damn it Rin, of all of the people to fall in love with why must you pick the most dangerous one?!" Nico asked, unfazed by the fact that Rin liked someone who's at least twice her age.

"Y-You're not disgusted nya...?"

"Hell no! Just that... why must it be the one who controls our life...? Y'know what? I'll help you out too." Nico sighed, she was already asking Rin for help for her love life, might as well help Rin's too.

"Really nya?" Rin's once depressed face lit up instantly, sparkles in her chartreuse orbs. Nico nodded, holding up her right index finger.

"But on one condition! You must pass tomorrow's test! Even a just pass is fine! Got it?" Nico smirked, there was _no_ way Rin would even pass the test even if her life depended on it.

"Yes yes yes! Rin agrees! Let's study nyaaaaaa!" All of a sudden, Rin was motivated to do her best for her test the next day, enthusiastically studying on the notes she had asked for. Nico's lips cracked a smile before going back to the book, sighing with reluctance as she flipped to another page.

XXXXXX

"I don't believe it..." Umi stared in shock as she gripped on to her red pen tightly. Staring right back at her was Rin's answers to the test, obviously shocking Umi.

"What's up? Lemme guess, Hoshizora-san had sunk to a new low in the worst score ever possible by mankind." Nico joked, sincerely hoping that she was right. After all, Nico ended up giving Rin really bad interpretations of the story that would most likely make Umi faint. Seconds later, Nico's jaw dropped as she read the score on the top right hand corner of the paper. "T-That's a 52! Are you sure you marked it correctly?!"

"I-I can't believe it myself either. Did she take a peek at my copy...?" Umi asked, still unable to get over the achievement Rin managed to produce for that test.

"She didn't come over to my place so no that's impossible... You sure that's not supposed to be a 25?" Nico lied, not revealing the fact that she had a huge part to play in Rin's achievement.

"I'm positive... What motivated Hoshizora-san to pass this test...?"

"I have _no_ idea." Nico blinked, still staring at a 52 instead of a failing grade. _'Rin, are you this desperate to be with the principal...?! Geh... Damn this... and I thought I sabotaged her pretty well...'_

"I'm having lessons with her class now, I should ask her about it. I swear though... she's one dark horse. Or cat, whatever. See you later Nico." Umi picked up a stack of papers which included Rin's and walked off to her classroom.

"Nicocchi~ Are you having a lil' break too?" Nozomi entered the staff room, a smile on her face.

"It's my free period boob demon. What about _you_? Sick of telling classes about the most famous perverts in history?" Nico sighed, falling back on to her chair.

"Same as you. Ahhh, I wish I could be with Maki-chan right now! Do you know that she's a great snuggler yan?"

"Pretty sure 'snuggler' isn't a word."

"Being in love makes you say weird things Nicocchi~"

"Oh right Nozomi, I wanna ask you something."

"Go ahead Nicocchi!"

"Did you ever worry about the age gap between you and Nishikino-san?" Nico spun around in her chair, stopping to face Nozomi.

"At first I did and so did she. But after a while we didn't really care about what others will say, what matters the most is that we're in love with each other." Nozomi smiled seriously, extending a hand to pat Nico on the head.

"Must be nice to have a protective bubble around you guys. Why didn't you guys out yourselves?" Nico asked, brushing away Nozomi's hand.

"It's all for Maki-chan. She still have two years ahead of her, if we actually came out she wouldn't be able to take the social pressure. Or her family's." Nico nodded in understanding, Maki came from a highly influential family so reputation was important.

"You really do care about her. And here I thought you're simply just playing with her."

"How rude, I do cherish my relationships with the ones I treasure. Maki-chan is someone that is very, very important to me. I would be at a loss if she left me."

"You still have us faculty members. Anyways, nice talk." Nico nodded, looking at a table on her right. "You heard that Kotori?"

"H-How do you know that I was here?!" Kotori stood up, her amber eyes darting around with fear. "A-Ayase-san isn't here right...?"

"Ooh Kotori-chan, you have a crush on Elichi? She's a good catch, plus she's been flirting with you for almost three years. Isn't it time you made your move?" Nozomi replied, a smirk on her face.

"B-But..."

"No buts Kotori. There's only three more months before she graduates, then again dating her will be easier since there won't be any scandals or whatever Nozomi just mentioned..." Nico quipped in, a reassuring smile on her face.

"I-I guess?"

"Kotori-chan!" Nozomi placed her hands on Kotori's shoulder, gripping on to them tightly. "You must make full use of this time to enjoy some quality time with Elichi! If not when she heads off to college, how often can you see her?!"

"Nozomi, stop scaring her. But there _is_ something that I wanna know..." Nico then approached the Home Economics teacher, bringing her mouth close to Kotori's ear. She then whispered her question, her eyes reflecting regret for even asking Kotori such a question.

"She is but don't you have Umi-chan...?" Kotori asked, perplexed by Nico's question. "Oh! Is it for-"

"Yes, there's a god damn reason why she loves getting detention with her." Nico sighed, glancing at Nozomi. "What?!"

"Someone likes the principal?! That's hot news! Who's the lucky one?" Nozomi asked, fully aware of the person involved.

"You know the answer already! Kotori, could you assist me in this?"

"I don't mind but is this really a good idea...?"

"I don't care anymore. She better be happy with your mom!" Nico spat, unaware of a fourth presence in the staff room.

"Um Nicocchi?" Nozomi warned Nico as she saw who entered the room just now.

"I swear, there's a limit to how much detention slips I have to give just so that she could see the damn principal!" Nico continued, oblivious to Nozomi's warnings.

"Nico-chan..." Kotori then jerked her head towards her left, attempting to signal to Nico. It failed however as Nico continued her rant about the principal, unaware of Nozomi's and Kotori's sudden change in reactions.

"Look! Rin likes the principal and it's up to _me_ to help her!"

"And may I ask why you of all people must help Hoshizora-san to achieve her goal?" Nico spun around, only to be faced with Kotori's mother. Nico gulped as she stared into her employer's amber eyes, shuddering as the principal frowned at her.

"Eh? Ah uh... Nico nico nii~!" Nico desperately performed her signature move as she attempted to divert attention away from her. It failed however, as the principal narrowed her eyes into a squint. Nico paled even further as she cursed at her fate, with Kotori and Nozomi sighing in the background.

 _'Ohhh dammit...!'_

XXXXXX

"Sonoda-sensei, why did you want Rin to walk you back to the staff room nya?" Rin asked as she carried a stack of books while she walked beside Umi back to the said location.

"I find it highly suspicious that you could pass this test. Normally, you would scribble something along the lines of 'They simply like each other, why must you question them'..." Umi replied, shooting Rin an accusing look. "You managed to get a hold on my copy, didn't you?"

"Whaaa?! How did Sonoda-sensei come to that conclusion nya?!" Rin faked a look of shock, convincing Umi that Rin was innocent.

"You uh, passed my test for the first time and I thought you got it from Nico..."

"Why would Nico-chan help me?! And what do ya mean 'got it' nya?"

"I lent my copy to her on Wednesday?"

"No wonder she refused to let me in nyaaaa! If Rin had known, Rin would sneak in via her window! Then Rin could have gotten full marks nyaaaa!" Rin whined, making Umi assume that the cat-like student was going to murder Nico sometime soon.

"Now that I've understood the true situation, I apologise for my mistake." Umi then bowed, making Rin feel guilty.

"Nyahaha... No biggie! But Sonoda-sensei, can Rin ask you something?" Rin gulped, she had to tread carefully throughout the following conversation if she wanted Nico to stand a chance with the Literature teacher.

"Sure, what does it concern?"

"Do you like Nico-chan? As in when a guy and a girl like each other they start dating and get married later kinda like nya!"

"I don't wish to base my fondness for Nico as puppy love. A man and a woman needs to date first then get married after dating for a long time." Umi replied seriously, making Rin question what was wrong with her phrasing. Well, not like it mattered much anyway.

"So do you like her or not nya?" Umi sported a blush on her face, hastily covering her face with her hands. _'Ooh she does after all...'_

"I-I guess a more precise term would be 'love'..." Rin tilted her head, making Umi sigh. "Okay yes, I do love Nico."

"Why though? You don't like people like Nico-chan, you even mentioned it once nya!" Rin pointed out, the last detail being mentioned by Umi during her introductions in Rin's class.

"T-True... But I think that as much as she's a sarcastic and moody woman, she's also a loving and kind person who's actually misunderstood."

"That's true... Nico-chan lets Rin crash over every time, even when she's busy nya!" Rin beamed, grateful for having Nico in her life. "Ah speaking of which, here comes the devil nya!"

"Make way make waaaay!" Nico hollered out as she dashed past the duo, knocking Rin down along the way. "Sorry 'bout that!"

"What in the world...? Hoshizora-san, are you alright?" Umi was about to help Rin up when she herself was knocked down by another figure, except that had ash-grey hair and a scary expression plastered on her face.

"I'm going to _murder_ you!" The figure yelled as she tried to chase after Nico, only to stumble over the cluttered books.

"P-Principal! Are you okay nya?!" Rin was about to help the principal up but was met with a stare. "E-Eh...?"

"YOU!" The principal tried lunging for Rin but was pinned down by Nico. "Rin Hoshizora!"

"Run Rin! Run before I get fired!" Nico shouted and turned back to look at her employer's murderous gaze. "Actually, before she expels you!"

"Eeeeeep!" Rin yelped as she scrambled away from said person, only to be stopped by the principal grabbing her ankle. "Noooooo!"

"I won't let you escape!"

"What in the world..." Umi gaped at the chaos unfurling in front of her. Without thinking, she did what any rational person would do.

"Take this!" Umi yelled out as she slammed a book down on the other three, rendering them unconscious.

Okay, maybe Umi's an exception.

XXXXXX

"Now that the three of you have calmed down, may I have an explanation regarding the chaos just now?" Umi asked, folding her arms as she waited for a response from the three people she had hit previously.

"I blame Hoshizora-san for it." The principal said, shooting a glare at the first-year student.

"Why me nyaaa?! Rin didn't even see you today at all!" Rin whined, eyes widening at the accusation. _'This means that Rin doesn't stand a chance with the principal at all huh...?'_

"If it weren't for your crush towards me, this wouldn't have happened!"

"H-How scandalous!" Umi cried out as she covered her ears instinctively while Nico paled as Rin shot her a deadly glare.

"I-I can explain nico..." Nico tried to escape the room they were in, failing miserably as she was stopped by Rin.

"Nico-chaaaaan...?" Rin asked menacingly, a dark look appearing on her face. "Why did you tell her nyaaaaa...?"

"B-Blame her for walking right in when I'm trying to rope Kotori into getting _you_ a date with her mom!" Nico pointed a finger at the principal, irritating her in the process.

"Excuse me?! It's unethical of you to attempt to set me up with someone younger than me by at least two decades! I could be arrested for being a paedophile! And don't drag my daughter in it!"

"Yazawa-sensei? I have brought the notes y-" A blond haired student entered the room Umi and the rest were in, accidentally hearing Nico's next statement.

"Oh come on, just admit it! Both you and Kotori are interested in younger students! Just that Kotori has enough taste to be interested in Ayase-san!"

"Hey! Are you trying to say that Hoshizora-san is not as good as Ayase-san?!" Umi sighed, about to facepalm when she noticed the student sporting a blush across her face.

"Nyaaaa! Rin can make her happy okay!"

"Guys-"

"Nuh uh! You can only cook instant ramen!"

"Guys can we-"

"At least Rin doesn't have a grouchy face 24/7!"

"Look can we-"

"Yazawa-san, Hoshizora-san would you-"

"CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Umi yelled at the top of her lungs, scaring the other four people present in the room. "Are any of you aware that _she's_ listening to your banter?!" Umi then jerked a thumb to the student, panting heavily from being agitated.

"Oh." Was the only thing Nico could say after noticing the addition in the room, making the other two people involved to stare at the said person.

"Uh... Principal Minami?" The student spoke, a shocked expression written all over her face after overhearing the conversation.

"Yes Ayase-san?" The principal pinched her nasal bridge as an attempt to calm down, calmly facing the student seconds later.

"I, Eli Ayase, wish to have your blessing in dating Minami-sensei?" Eli asked, a hesitant smile on her face.

Moments later, Nico, Umi and Rin had to pin the usually calm principal down to the floor with their body weight after seeing how she reacted when to Eli's request.

XXXXXX

"As the situation went really out of hand just now, I called in for more mediators. Hopefully we could settle things peacefully _this_ time." Umi sighed, massaging her temple as she beckoned the 'mediators' to enter the room.

"What happened Umi-chan?" Kotori asked as she went over to her mother. "Mom, what did you do?"

"According to my cards, she pretty much attempted to kill the one that she liked." Nozomi waved a tarot card with her right hand, a solemn look on her face. "That's bad principal~"

"What the hell. I bet on Nozomi that Nico-sensei accidentally revealed the fact that Rin is obsessed with the principal and knowing her, she wasn't able to come to terms that she too liked Rin and went on a rampage. Thus leading to this situation." Maki sighed, glaring at Rin. "Basically, it's Rin's fault."

"Why did you used me as a bet Maki-chan...?" Nozomi whimpered, suddenly afraid of the possibility that she would have to part with Maki all because of a self-decided bet. "Then again, the principal is also crazy for Hoshizora-san yan~"

"I-I am _not_ 'crazy' for her as you put it Tojo-san!" The principal defended, folding her arms to prove her point.

"You kinda are. You purposely gave her detention three times in a row so that you could have time with her?" Kotori countered, a slight smile on her face. "Why don't you try going out with her mom?"

"I can't believe that this is even possible..." Umi muttered to herself, slightly disturbed by the fact that an adult is interested in a teenager that could be her daughter, a principal no less.

"Look! I don't like Hoshizora-san! I never did!" The principal countered, weakly defending her dignity as a respected authoritarian figure.

"Yes you did."

"Kotori."

"Just don't deny it."

"Just because you're my daug-"

"It's three simple words!"

"I know! I hate Hoshi-"

"You two stop it!" Nico interrupted, fed up with the Minamis' exchange. "Look, Kotori is into the bimbo Russian-"

"Hey that's mean!" Eli cried out but was ignored by Nico.

"-and the principal is jerking off to Rin's blazer!"

"I do _not_ jerk off to her as you put it! I simply hugged it as it reminded me of her!"

"Principal Minami, you've just revealed that you liked Hoshizora-san." Umi calmly pointed out, giving into the hilarity of the situation.

"W-What?! No I didn't!"

"Principal, please just accept it."

"Never!" The argument between the principal and the teachers went on for minutes until Maki couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH! Both the principal and Rin are gay for each other, Nico-sensei and Sonoda-sensei are gay for each other, even Minami-sensei and Ayase-senpai are gay for each other!" Maki yelled at the top of her voice, stunning the other seven into silence.

"Don't forget me and yourself Maki-chan~"

"What Nozomi said, we're all gay for someone!" The silence was short lived as a click could be heard from the door, right after Maki's final sentence.

"Wow Kayo-chan! We got some scandalous pics ready to be published on the Otonoki news! C'mon, let's run before they catch us!" A ginger-haired student with a side ponytail nudged a shy looking student before running off, gleefully laughing away as the student chased after her.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened." Nico asked, in shock of being caught.

"That was Hanayo! If I chase after her now, I think I can grab the evidence outta their hands! Rin! Let's go!" Maki sprinted after the duo, with Rin following closely behind.

"Um... So I guess that we're now officially dating each other?" Eli suggested, clasping on to Kotori's hand. The others simply stood rooted to their positions, unable to react accordingly to the abrupt twist.

XXXXXX

"So you liked me for a while?" Umi asked Nico, who was numbly nodding her head. The two teachers were packing up their belongings as they prepared to head home.

"That's right..." Nico replied, groaning in frustration as Maki revealed that Nico liked Umi. _'Wait... How the hell did Nishikino-san know about Umi...?'_

"I'm flattered that you like me, but-"

"You can only see me as a colleague, I get that. Thanks for being honest with me."

"I was about to tell you that I'm the wrong choice for a romantic partner..." Umi's eyes flickered with disappointment. "I... do hope that you don't find me as the wrong choice though..."

"Huh?!" Nico exclaimed, Umi's response was completely unexpected for her.

"I've also... harboured some feelings towards you for quite a while... When I heard from Nishikino-san that you liked me, I was really happy. But if you're having second thoughts then-"

"Nonononono! I'm not having second thoughts! I really, _really_ want you to go out with me!" Nico flailed her arms around, stunning Umi for a brief second.

"That's great. Are you free on Sunday?" Umi asked, a rare smile gracing her face.

"O-Of course! I'm totally free on Sunday!" Nico nodded with vigour, akin to a dog wagging its tail when seeing a treat.

"Great, I'll come pick you up at your doorstep at nine. I'll have to go this way, see you then." Umi bowed before going off in the opposite direction Nico was headed to.

"Nya, she's pretty bold!" Rin remarked, appearing behind Nico.

"You and Nishikino-san caught those two eavesdroppers?" Nico asked, grinning away as she led Rin back to the apartment building where they live.

"That's right nya~ Oh yeah, I got a free detention with the principal this Sunday!" Rin beamed, holding up a pink detention slip. On the slip it read 'Detention for stealing the principal's heart', making Nico cringe.

"U-Uh huh... T-That's great..." Nico mumbled, wondering what was going through her employer's brain.

"Oh and Ayase-senpai was so happy that she's finally going out with Minami-sensei that she gave us these!" Rin held up two hairclips, one pink and the other lime green. "You can have both, Rin looks bad with accessories nya."

"Nah, I'll take the pink one. You should try the other one, I'll doll you up later. Let's go!" With that, Nico tugged Rin's arm and led her back to the apartment building, a smile on her face as she finally got together with the one she loved dearly.

 _'Man, I can't wait for Sunday!'_

XXXXXX

Extra:

"Kotori, where are you going?" The principal asked, looking up at a clock as she waited for Rin to arrive for her 'detention'.

"Out with Eli-chan! Why do you ask mom?" Kotori replied, a questioning look on her face.

"I didn't approve of Ayase-san."

"Aw mom! I'm not a child anymore!" Kotori pouted, sure she loved her mother dearly but sometimes she just wished that her mother could understand that she was already an adult.

"You're always my child Kotori."

"I'm 26."

"And I'm two decades older than you."

"And I'm 15 nya!" Rin grinned, suddenly appearing in front of the two Minamis. "Minami-sensei, Ayase-senpai is waiting for you outside of the office!"

"Really? That's so sweet, though I told her that she could just wait for me outside of the school~" Kotori giggled before leaving her mother's office. Upon opening the door, the older Minami could see the student council president dressed up for her day with Kotori.

"... I think I'm going to drown myself in work..." The principal sighed as she admitted defeat that her daughter was old enough to date whoever she wanted.

"Nya?! Drown later! Rin wanna spend detention with you!" Rin commented as she pushed the stacks of paper on the office table to one side.

"... Well since I did resign myself to monitor you... we may as well enjoy ourselves..."

"Nyahoo! Let's go nya!" Rin beamed, happily dragging a certain principal out of her office.

"Say, you look... different today." The principal commented, noticing a change in Rin's hairstyle. "Oh, you pinned up your fringe."

"Nyahaha~ Doesn't fit Rin right?"

"No, I think you look good in it."

"R-Really nya?! Wow, Rin must be dreaming nya..."

"It isn't a dream Hoshizora-san, where shall we go first...?" Ten minutes later, two other figures peeked out from a nearby closet in the empty office.

"Remind me why are we here...?" Maki asked, glaring at Nozomi.

"Well... For a change of roleplay?" Nozomi responded, a smirk on her face.

"Oh my god Nozomi. You better pray hard that the principal won't come back..."

XXXXXX

The fate of the two students from the newspaper club (HonoPana) is up to you. And no, they aren't dating. This story is just a joke, so don't comment on the pairings. Neither do I encourage teacher-student relationships. Too much negative scandals revolving around that kind of relationship, my country had one good example a few years back...

Just as extra information on why such an AU, it's to (sort of) celebrate the two year anniversary of my very first story. Oh and before I forget, think of this as my way of giving you the NicoUmi story suggestion you suggested last year lychee-ran. (Yes, I still remember what you have suggested. I didn't forget them even though you're probably no longer reading my stories. Still, thanks for the suggestions.)

Anyways, thanks for reading till the end.


End file.
